


Sleeping In

by LearnToShareFeanor



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: But mainly cute little sleepy elflings, Elladan and Elrohir are adorable, Elrond gives the twins a terrible task, Erestor is a bear in the morning, Gen, Lindir just wants to go to sleep, and plotting, father/son Erestor/Lindir, lots of fluff, to wake the sleeping balro- I mean councilor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 23:01:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5224319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LearnToShareFeanor/pseuds/LearnToShareFeanor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nobody, absolutely nobody in Imladris is brave enough to do one task- one simple quest. Wake the sleeping councilor. So, of course, Elrond tells his sons to go do it. But how does one wake The Evil Councilor? Almost Courting Mishaps verse compliant, but it's a standalone. Set before Glorfindel's return.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping In

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I needed some fluff. So here you go! I don't own LOTR or the Silmarillion. But I have several copies of the Lord of the Rings movies, and the Hobbit book, doesn't that count? No? Okay.
> 
> Edit: I ended up getting the ages wrong in this. So since Lindir would have been almost a thousand years old by this point in Courting Mishaps, I've had to remove it from the series. Sorry! It's still cute and adorable, though. 
> 
> ada- dad  
> nana- mom

 

                “Wake him up!” There was an odd voice echoing in the background, but Erestor pointedly ignored it, choosing instead to drag his blankets over his head.

                “Not like _that_ , ‘Dan, ada said we’d get in trouble for anything phiz-physs-don’t touch him.” Oh no. The twins. What hair-brained scheme had they come up with this time?

                “What are you doing here?” That incredulous voice he recognized immediately. His son.

                “’S fine, Lindir, go back to bed. I’m just going to ignore them.” And so he did.

                “Did he just go back to sleep?” One of the twins asked, and Erestor screwed his eyes shut.

                “I think he’s faking.” The other twin replied, and he unceremoniously shoved one of his pillows over his head.

                “Well, _I_ think you should both _leave._ It’s not even dawn yet!”

                Lindir was older than the twins by almost twenty years, and though it was a small difference to an elf, when the elflings in question were eleven and twenty-nine, the difference meant much. “But Lindir, ada said-“

                “No buts, go away.” Erestor grunted as something landed on him and proceeded to squirm underneath his blankets.

                “They stole my room.” Lindir complained from beside him, and Erestor finally rolled over.

                “All right. Choose your words carefully, you have sixty seconds to explain. Time starts now.” Everyone in Imladris knew not to wake the sleeping councilor. It was tantamount to bringing frogs to their nana or asking ada what some choice words said by the guards during an unfortunate patrol meant.

                He looked down sharply towards the two little ones, trying belatedly to soften his face. It was rather difficult to do in the morning, however. He felt Lindir roll over. “Ada said to wake you up ‘cause there’s a ‘mergency council thingy!” Elrohir blurted out, and his twin nodded.

                “If we couldn’t get you up, we were s’posed to get Lindir up so he could get you up.” Elladan continued in a petulant tone of voice, and Erestor sighed.

                “Very well.” He grumbled, and added, “Good job boys, but next time- just have one of the servants bring me tea or something of that nature.”

                He placed a gentle kiss on his son’s brow and was promptly tackled by a pair of twin horrors who felt it was their due to receive attention as well. Dutifully, he embraced them both, then tucked them in to the bed beside a sleeping Lindir. “Keep it warm for me, boys.”

                But all three elflings were already asleep. He shook his head, smiling despite his grouchiness, and went about getting dressed in absolute silence.  ‘ _Someday’_ he thought, ‘ _it’s going to be_ me _who gets to sleep in._ ’ He chuckled at the very thought.


End file.
